


The Tastes of Summer

by Daegaer



Series: For Art's Sake [29]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 1920s, AU, Art, Artists, Cucumbers, Drabble Sequence, Historical, Kissing, M/M, Sandwiches, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	The Tastes of Summer

I am forced to admit that Schuldig has become tired when I look up to see him cradling a large cucumber suggestively.

"Don't you think it's time you ate something?" he says, stroking it in an indecent way.

"Where on earth were you hiding that?"

He winks at me and grins evilly as I try to maintain a more dignified expression.

"You have the most vile sense of humour."

"It's a present," he says. "For lunch. Come on, I'm starving."

I'm touched he would bring me something, though I wish he'd stop playing with it in such a disturbing manner.

 

*

 

Schuldig has demanded a picnic, and so we sit in a park, eating cucumber sandwiches. The crisp, mild flavor of the cucumber seems magnified by the sunshine.

"I should have brought tomatoes as well," he says cheerfully. "Tomato sandwiches with lots of salt; there's nothing better."

"You shouldn't annoy a greengrocer by asking for two or three tomatoes," I say, thinking of him spending his wages on my lunch. "I'll buy some."

"It's no trouble," he says; I feel that I have said the wrong thing, but then he brightens again. "I enjoy annoying grocers."

His smile is simple mischief.

 

*

 

In my rooms again Schuldig chops a thick slice of cucumber, crunching it up as he drops his jacket across one of the chairs.

"We should get back to work," I say.

"We _could_ -" he says, and wraps himself around me, pulling my head down to kiss me.

I hold him tightly, my fingers in his bright hair. His mouth tastes of cucumber and summer itself, I think. I decide to take the rest of the day off.

" _Now_ we can get back to work," he says, smugly.

"You're the boss," I say, just to make him laugh at me.


End file.
